ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix Mark II (Earth-333)/Dimension 1-1
'''The Omnitrix Mark II '''is the upgraded version of the Omnitrix. Appearance It originally looked like its previous model. After recalibrating, this Omnitrix's face plate resembles the dial, with a green hourglass and black triangles. According to Azmuth, the dial has been removed with the face plate becoming the touch screen. The color scheme is now black and white instead of white and green. There is a green button on the right to the faceplate that allows for "Ultimatization". After recalibrating for a second time, it has the OS Omnitrix's appearance but the white is green and is bigger. Features General *It does not rely on the Codon Stream or Primus, but when a new species is scanned the DNA will be put into the Codon Stream. DNA for Omnitrix is still stored as data. *Can synchronize with other Omnitrixi. *Can tell time based on location, all the user has to do is ask and the Omnitrix answers with the time. *Has a 2-way communication stream with Plumber Badges and can record messages from people with cell phones. *It adapts the users' clothes to some of the alien forms. *Has a quick change mode so the user can change through aiens quickly, this makes it time-out earlier though. *Can alter its size to fit user. *Functions as a GPS. Advanced Features *Can revive extinct species such as Arubian Pelarotas, but it takes so much power that it takes an hour to recharge. *Can "Ultimatize" aliens using a complex simulation of worst-case scenario, and the Ultimates available are the species that would've survived the scenario. *The AI is more advanced with the Omnitrix having a mind of its own, since it is grafted onto Ben's DNA it can "look through" Ben's eyes to see what is happening so it can decide which unlocked alien would be best. When AI is deactivated, it gives user exact form it wants. *It can be controlled by Voice Command for things like Life-Form Lock, or Self-Destruct Mode. *It has an upgraded built-in Universal Translator with over 100,000 languages pre-added including the language of the Vulpimancers and many ancient languages from Earth and other planets. Safety *Has a fail-safe to keep user alive and a distress signal if the user can't be found. *If someone tried to tamper with the Omnitrix against the users' will, a large energy pulse will happen for defense. *Can protect user from negative effects while in alien form ex. being possessed by an Ectonurite. *Can add extra features to the alien forms, to stablize them and make them safer ex. NRG's suit, Goop's UFO, ex. *Has a security system so only user that was it meant for could use it, if the user's DNA is modified it has an alternate identification program where the user has to say something about them so the Omnitrix knows it is the same person. *Once placed on the user cannot be removed by normal means. **This is due to it being bio-organic Modes Active When active and fully charged, the face plate glows green. Alien Display When displaying aliens the face plate transforms into a shape that the Prototype did when displaying aliens before recalibrating. The hologram it displays is the same to previous model's hologram of displaying aliens. Clicking on the green button transforms the user into the alien and the turns the alien into its Ultimate form. According to Azimuth, for each species in the Omnitrix Mark II there is the population, ex. all Tetramands, all Humans, all Galvans, etc. Recharging When recharging, the face plate grows red and shows the previous model's hologram for recharging. It goes to this mode after timing out. Scanning When Scanning, the face plate turns into the shape that was shown on the dial of the Prototype Omnitrix before recalibrating. It still glows yellow, but previous model's hologram for scanning. Self-Destruct Mode When in self-destruct mode the face plate turns glows different shades of orange like the pre-recalibrate Prototype, but shows a hologram similar to what the dial looked like on the post-recalibrated Omnitrix. Recalibration If it recalibrates, the face plate glows blue and shows a hologram of what the next form will look. Randomizer When randomizing the face plate turns into the same shape as when displaying aliens. But, a different hologram shows up, this hologram has the appearance of what the previous model's face plate looked like when randomizing. There are two types of randomizing: Quick Select, which randomly gives one alien, and Shuffle, which randomly transforms through different aliens until it times out. Using the randomizer makes the Omnitrix Mark II time out quicker than average. Life-Form Lock Allows user to stay on an alien form for an unknown amount of time. But, it is known that it is longer than average. When wanting to preform a life form lock, the user will have to transform into an alien first, then say the code "Engage Life-Form Lock 1010", then a hologram appears of a lock and the Omnitrix will ask if the user wants too, and the user replies with Affirmative. To disengage, the user will have to say the code "Disengage Life-Form Lock 1010". It is very dangerous to use this mode, as the user might get trapped in the alien unable to transform back until the creator arrives to fix the problem. Master Control When Master Control is unlocked the face plate transforms into the face plate of the previous model. The user can stay in alien forms for indefinitely. Reset Causes the Omnitrix to shut down temporarily and then reactivates. This is used usually when there is an error. Radiation Detects radiation, flashes red and beeps when closer to radiation. It can be deactivated when far away from radiation. Deactivates Deactivates and is of no use. Azmuth can only deactivate it forever if needed. Errors Clothing Since it originally looked like the previous model and Ben still had his Omniverse clothing by the time he got the Omnitrix Mark II. The aliens have a green and white belt and black and green clothing. Unlocked Aliens Set 1 *Heatblast *Wildmutt Category:2015Ben10fan3 Category:Omnitrixes Category:Ben 10: Future Legacy